


ViktUuri

by AMNigma



Series: Drabbles [4]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Cute, Gift Giving, M/M, victor is extravagant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:33:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24262138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AMNigma/pseuds/AMNigma
Summary: Victor loves giving Yuuri gifts.
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov
Series: Drabbles [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1751341
Kudos: 35
Collections: why im sleep deprived 💖✨





	ViktUuri

Victor couldn’t keep himself from smiling as he looked at his Yuuri pouting. “It’s just going to be for a day.”

“But your surprises are always extravagant, Vitya!”

And of course, they would be. Victor would gladly spend all his money on his beloved fiancee, all Yuuri needed to do was ask. His Yuuri didn’t like him doing that though, which just made Victor fall for the raven-haired man even more. 

“I promise it didn’t cost me much this time,” Victor promised, holding a copy of adoption papers for a dog that looked exactly like his beloved’s deceased dog, Vicchan.


End file.
